Cross Fight International Grand Prix
Cross Fight International Grand Prix is also known as , is the international tournament in Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII. This tournament is held for b-shots who have great skills and allow them to show their skills around every part of world. The tournament is organized by Kinni Aozora, the head of Aozora Financial Group. This tournament is held in every continents, as the stages held in each region. This tournament is heavily focused on the stamina, strategic and the skill of a b-shot. Some stages may take 2-3 to finish, some of them might also take one week. The b-shot who won in the final stage of this tournament will be given of the title, "Cross Fight World Champion". Rules *B-shots can participate at any stages in any countries. *Each stage has its special rules. *B-shots must have 10000 points in order to make it to the who cleared the Final Stage. **Cleared to the 16th-finals (Round of 32) : 32 b-shots GET 10 points **Cleared to the eight-finals (Round of 16) : 16 b-shots GET 20 points **Cleared to the quarter-finals (Round of 8) : 8 b-shot GET 30 points **Cleared to the semi-finals (Round of 4) : 4 b-shots GET 40 points ***The deciding match for the 3rd place and 4th place : The 3rd place GET another 10 points **Cleared to the finals (Round of 2) : Two b-shots GET 50 points **Winner : GET another 50 points *The tournaments are held at the same time in all countries. They will be many stages in all regions in each country. However, only one stage can existed in one region, when one completed, the other stages will be held in other regions. *To hold and clear to the Final Stage, there will be only the first 32 b-shots who have obtained 10000 points. **When the last 32th b-shot has obtained 10000 points, all stages will be cancelled as the Final Stage is announced. Contestants * Riki Ryugasaki * Samuru Shigami * Kamon Day * Yuki Washimura * Ken Ogami * Novu Moru * Bakuga Shira * Jenta Kokuji * Misuru Hachuka * Basara Kurochi * Simon Sumiya * Hugo Raidoh * Derek Watari * Rin Tsubasa * Miren Hibiyoru * Leon Souryuu * Jillian Chen * Sharlene Chen * Shu Yatogami * YeHua Wang (Player from China) * LiFong Ling (Player from China) * Kasba Vithagen (Player from India) * Jackson Reck (Player from America) * Nymphia Chris (Player from America) * Vinett (Player from America) * Filia Rose (Player from Italy) * Adalheid Caesar (Player from Germany) * Garl Javier (Player from Spain) * Ruslan Mikhail (Player from Russia) * Vincent Mark (Player from Singapore) * YiSoon Lee (Player from Singapore) * Julius Carron (Player from Singapore) * Kinni Aozora (as Special player, only once in the tournament) Tag Teams : Main Article : Cross Fight International Grand Prix/Tag Teams 3 Players-Teams : Main Article : Cross Fight International Grand Prix/3 Players-Teams *Team Legend (R/K/S) *Team Revenger (N/B/J) *Team Riders (America) *Team Dreadnought (Soryu) *Team Gaia (G/S/I) *Team Cerulean Wing (Singapore) List of known Emcees List of Stages : Note : U/P Stands for Unnamed player Trivia *In the list of known emcees, only emcees of Japan, India and China are not referred by the any representive or national animals. **'B-Der RYUU' is exceptional, his name possibly referring to his first debut in the first season of the Cross Fight Saga which the main character's b-daman is a dragon type b-animal. **Most of the names of the Emcees are written in their national language but only few written in english. ***RYUU means Dragon in Japanese. ***LAOHU means Tiger in Chinese. ***RHINO referring to Rhinoceros in English. ***MEDVED means Bear in Russian. ***ADLER means Eagle in German. ***SONGSHU means Squirrel in Chinese. ***HUNG MAU means Panda in Cantonese. ***KKACHI means Magpie in Korean. ***PÁJARO CANTOR means Songbird in Spanish. ***LUPO means Wolf in Italian. ***CHELÓNA means Turtle in Greek. References Names Category:Events Category:Plot Elements Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension